Bleeding Out Skylox Fanfic
by Maggiethemagicmuffin
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so sorry if it sucks... Rating might change... Update every Sunday and Wednsday... Ships include Skylox, (duh) Merome, Setosolace, Sparkant, Jason x OC. Simondil90 and Poofless
1. Chapter 1-Bleeding out

Bleeding Out

A Skylox Fanfic

Bodies of Squids lay all over the field. Blood was everywhere, Not just Squid. The only sign of life was at the center of the field

A man with curly dark brown hair, golden or as he prefered budder brown eyes covered by sunglasses, tears falling out of them to the ground. He was wearing black pants and a gray t-shirt, an amulet with amethyst and budder surrounding it hung around his neck. He was Sky or Adam, Leader of Sky Army, The Budder King, Enemy #1 of the Squids.

He kneeling next to the another man with long brown hair covering his left eye which was red, similar to the color of the blood pouring out of him. His black and green headphones lying on the ground next to him. His once white t-shirt was now soaked with blood, his gray pants torn and also soaked with blood. This very injured person was Ty or Deadlox, Leader of Dead Army, General of Sky Army, Sky's Best Friend and also Sky's Boyfriend.

"Hold on Ty... Stay with me..." Sky whispered.

His life had went from right to wrong so quickly, after defeating the squids he had sent the rest of Sky Army back to base to heal which he now regretted greatly, He had stayed behind to search for Ty.

Sky had no food or healing potions left since he used them all during the battle. Now there was no way of healing Ty...

"Don't leave me Ty Please..." Sky whispered. Ty opened his mouth to say something but Sky quickly said:" Don't say anything, You've already lost so much blood and energy." Ty smirked and started singing:

"I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

When the day has come

That I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating

Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you."

When Ty finished singing he said:" I love you Sky, We'll see each other again one day."

Then He was gone.

AN: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked The song is Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, it actually it repeats the refrain again at the end, but I decided to shorten it Here's the link:  watch?v=gJEoxeW7JvQ

Anyway Fav, follow and Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2- Human

AN: Hi Doods! This was originally gonna be a one shot, but someone cough TheDeadGirlRisen cough gave me an awesome idea and I decided to do it. I also decided to change from 3rd person to 1st

I might change the title if u doods have any suggestions comment plz i fan!

anyways enjoy!

* * *

-1 year later-

Sky's POV

It's been a year since he left. I'm amazed I survived this long...

The first few days were the worst, I would stayed in my room the whole not eating, talking, or sleeping, A few weeks later, It got better, I decided that if he was here even his ghost he probably be yelling at me. So I went back to being the old me,

My friends were all extremely kind to me. Jason made me a playlist on some random music website I could listen to if I felt sad, Mitch and Jerome, who started dating a few months ago (AN: #merome!) would always comfort me if I was crying. Bodil would always make jokes and try to make me laugh.

Sometimes I would wake up and turn around to say "Good Morning" to him and find that he wasn't there next to me. If I listen to Imagine Dragons or Krewella song I would feel sad since it remind me of him. I kept his headphones and wristbands.

So yeah, One year without him and I actually survived, I stare at the calendar thinking about all the good times. I look one week down from today and see the words Valentine's Day. Wow, thats kinda sad he died a week before Valentine's Day.

I got up and decided to go take a walk. Half of the moon was visible, I walked to a small lake in the woods, I started walking towards the lake but stopped when I heard something.

A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting in the tree, She was wearing a pink and white striped shirt and shorts. She was staring at the lake singing. I instantly recognized the song, Human by Krewella

"Is anybody there?

Does anybody care

What I'm feeling?

I wanna disappear

So nobody can hear

Me when I'm screamin'

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes

Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise

And you are just confused

But I am only human

I could use a hand sometimes

I am only human

The night is bitter cold

I wonder if you know

That I'm sleepless

Waitin' like a ghost

When I need you the most

I go unnoticed

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes

Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise

And you are just confused

But I am only human

I could use a hand sometimes

I am only human

The weight of the world is pullin' me down

(Where are you now, where are you now?)

Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown

(Where are you now, where are you now?)

I'm the only one left alone on this Earth

Singin' this song but can't find the words

'Cause I could use a hand sometimes

Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes

They say pain is an illusion

This is just a bruise

And you are just confused

But I am only human

I could use a hand sometimes

I am only human"

I was about to leave but then I stepped on a twig, the girl jumped off the tree and stared at me.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger! Haha I'll try to upload once a week maybe... i thinks thats how ill go it, Btw the Mysterious girl is my friend Tacocattacocat99!

She's currently working on a Lerome,Mashley and Merome Fanfic and We r doing a Merome Fanfic together!


	3. Chapter 3-Anni

AN: Hey Doods! Maggie Here! and here's Chapter 3 of Bleeding out!

Still Sky's POV

"Sorry!" I quickly said.

"Umm... ok... I'm Anni..." she replied.

"Oh...I'm Sky or-" I said before Anni interrupted me.

"Adam, I heard about you." Anni said.

"Oh...I better get going mobs will start spawning soon...Do you have a place to stay?" I asked

"Umm...No not really..." Anni responded.

"You can stay at the TC house if you want to." I offered.

"Sure!"

-MAGIC TIME SKIP-

"Everyone, this is Anni. Anni, I'm Assuming you already know everyone..." I said when we arrived safely back at the house. Everyone said hi.

"Umm... Sky...?" Mitch said.

"What Mitch?" I responded

"Umm... You know Bodil is staying in the guest room...Where is Anni gonna sleep?" Mitch said. I had completely forgotten about Bodil...

"She can stay in My Room Since I have the biggest bed." Jason offered.

"Is that ok with you Anni?" I asked her.

"Umm...Ok..." She said.

AN: And Lets end it here! So yeah... Next Chapter u will learn more about Anni (the character not My IRL besties). I'm going to be uploading a chapter every Sunday. I might upload my other fanfic too... ( I use ... a lot btw)

Anyway Bai Doods! :D


	4. Chapter 4-Gold

Hi Doods! Welcome to another chapter of my fanfic! I decided to upload a chapter every Sunday and Wednsday... If there isn't an update that day then check the day after... I know today is Friday but I'm busy over the weekend so early update!

Jason's POV (short)

I woke up around midnight, I turned over and saw Anni lying next to me. I carefully slipped out of bed and walked over to the window. I opened it and climbed up the ladder to the roof. I usually came up here when I couldn't sleep in other words I came up here a lot. I stared up at the stars in the sky...

Anni's POV

I woke up and noticed Jason wasn't next to me. I sat up and saw the window was open. I crept towards it and looked out the window. I saw a ladder leading to the roof. I climbed up and found Jason staring at the stars "Couldn't sleep?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah..." Jason replied still looking at the sky. We both just stared at the stars for like 5 silent minutes.

"Hey, Look at that group over there!" Jason said pointing at a group of stars above us.

"It kinda looks like a heart..." I commented. Jason tilted his head.

"You're right, It does..." He replied. I glanced down at my watch, 12:18 Ryan should of came back by now if the myth was true...

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Jason asked. I decided to tell him

"My Boyfriend who died last year...His name is Ryan. We've dated about a year before he died..." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, How did he die?" Jason asked

"We were swimming at the lake,The one I was at when Sky found me, A few squids pulled him underwater and drowned him." I responed.

"Is that why you were there earlier?" Jason asked.

"I was there because of a myth I heard. People say the Queen of the Underworld loves romantic stuff. sometimes if 2 people really love each other and 1 dies, she'll bring the dead one back. You have to go to the place the person died 1 year later and then at the exact moment a year ago when the person died she'll bring them back as a ghost."

"What time died Ryan die?" Jason asked.I glanced down at my watch, 12:20.

"4 minutes ago, 12:16... I guess the myths isn't true..." I said.

Jason's POV

"4 minutes ago, 12:16... I guess the myths isn't true..." Anni said.

"Or maybe you never really loved each other..." I suggested.

"Maybe... I never liked anyone else... expected for..." She paused and looked at me.,Then she starts to lean towards me. I leaned in too. Our lips met and I was pretty sure I saw fireworks. We pulled apart.

"You" Anni said with a small smile on her face. I smiled too and put my arm around her shoulders, Then I started singing:

(sorry to anyone who hates the word "gold")

Stand on up and take a bow

There's something there and it's showing

There's no need to look around

You're the best we got going

Shout out to the dreams you'll chase

Shout out to the hearts you'll break

Nothing's gonna stop you now

I guess you better be going

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near

Inside of my heart, you're here

Go on, it's gotta be time

You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is

Gold, I know, you're gold

Oh, I know, I know

I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure

All I need is you by my side, so shine forever

Gold, I know, you're gold

Oh, I know, you're gold

It won't take you long to get when you feel like you're soaring

So write it all and don't forget, you gotta tell us your story

Shout out to the friends back home

Shout out to the hearts you've known

You gave them nothing but the best, yeah

And you can tell them your story

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near

Inside of my heart, you're here

Go on, it's gotta be time

You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is

Gold, I know, you're gold

Oh, I know, I know

I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure

All I need is you by my side, so shine forever

Gold, I know, you're gold

Oh, I know, you're gold

'Cause what you got is

Gold, I know, you're gold

Oh, I know, I know

I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure

All I need is you by my side, so shine forever

Gold, I know, you're gold

Oh, I know, you're gold

You're gold

You're gold!

AN: The song is Gold by Owl City. So some of u r probably thinking "Where's The Skylox?" Calm down its in the next chapter. Btw Ryan is Anni's irl Boyfriend not xrpmx13. BAI DOODS


	5. Chapter 5-He's Back

AN: Hi Guys! Sorry about the Short chapter... and the cliffhanger...

Sky's POV

"I was there because of a myth I heard. People say the Queen of the Underworld loves romantic stuff. sometimes if 2 people really love each other and 1 dies, she'll bring the dead one back. You have to go to the place the person died 1 year later and then at the exact moment a year ago when the person died she'll bring them back as a ghost." I heard Anni say to Jason. I had been awake for a while not really paying attention to the two of them talking above me until I heard Anni say that.

I glanced up at clock 12:20, Ty died around 12:25, I think. I jumped out of bed, changed, and ran downstairs. I grabbed my budder sword and armour. I ran outside and headed to the field.

I arrived at the field and looked around, No Ty, maybe the myth wasn't true. I turned around about to leave then I saw a flash of green light, Then I saw Ty.

AN: CLIFFHANGER!WE REACHED 450 VIEWS! :D anyway...who watched the Fanfiction Fun #1 with Bodil, Ghost and Deadlox? It was soo funny XD

BAI DOODS!


	6. Chapter 6-The List

AN:610 Views! U guys r AWESOME! I never thought this would get so many views! Thanks so much! MUFFINS 4 EVERYONE! *hands out muffins to everyone reading this* ENJOY!

"Ty...Am I dreaming?"I whispered.

"Hi Sky! and no you're not dreaming" Ty said.

"How...Why..." I tried to say.

"Why am I here? Queen Sydney let me come back...We just have a few things to do before one week..." He said.

"Like..." I said.

"Umm...She gave me a list...Here..." Ty said pulling a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to me. I unfolded it and handed it back to him.

The List

Set up 3 (meant to be) couples

Kill the creature(s) that caused Ty's death

Find me (Queen Sydney) for the 3 tests.

"So, We have to complete this before next week?" I asked Ty.

"Yup" Ty said.

"Ok, Let's go back home."I said reaching for his hand. He grabbed mine and intertwined our fingers.

-The Next Day-

"So yeah, Thats about it..." I said explaining what happened last night. The others had been pretty shocked when they woke up this morning and found Ty in the Kitchen eating breakfast. I wish I took a picture...

"Ok... Are You supposed to do this all by yourself or can we help?"Jason asked. I glanced at Ty.

"You guys can help with the first 4." He said. I then noticed Jason was holding Anni's Hand.

"Wait, You Guys are together?" I asked. Jason smiled and nodded.

Mitch punched his fist into the air triumphantly, "YES! I knew it! Pay up Biggums!" he said holding out his hand to Jerome who slapped a 20 on it. This caused Bodil to start laughing and everyone else who wasn't laughing already to laugh because of Bodil's awesome laugh.

AN: #Bodilslaugh! Sydney is another one of my Friends, She's not part of MC/TC fandom though... I just wanted to add her in...Follow, Fav and Review if u haven't yet... School will be starting soon there might be less updates...I'm gonna keep uploading every Sunday and Wednsday but if things get busy then only Sunday...Bai Doods!


	7. Chapter 7-Just Talking

AN: Hi Doods! If u haven't noticed yet, Anni (aka Tacocattacocat99) has uploaded our Merome fanfic Life Changing. This will be only uploaded on her account so go check it out...Umm... Random Question of the Day! If you met your fav. Youtuber what would be the first thing you say or do? I'll Tell u my answer at the end of this Chapter...

Sky Pov

"So Ty, What do you think of the second task?" I asked

"I think 'Meant to be' means 'Queen Sydney Approves of'..." He said

"So kinda like couples our fans ship... Almost every ship is real though..." I said

"Yeah... Except for Setosolace and Sparkant... and We've already completed 1 of the 3..."

"Wait...WHAT?! How do you know?" I asked him. He showed me the list, Next to '2. Setup 3 (meant to be) couples' was the words '1 out of 3 completed'

"Queen Sydney says the List is magic and will check off things we've already done when everything is checked off besides the last one it will teleport us to her." Ty said.

"Cool...But which Couple?" I asked.

"I think it's Jason and Anni...You did Introduce Anni to the Team..." Ty said.

"So what should we do first?"

"Let's just finish up #2... I know Seto does like Brice...Not sure if Brice likes him back..." Ty said. I smiled as an idea formed in my head.

"I have an idea..." I whispered my idea to him, Ty grinned and said:" Let's get the Boat dil to help us..." I nodded my head in agreement. We both smiled mischievously.

AN: And that's all for today! School just started and I might update less...I don't really know...So My answer to my question, My favorite Youtuber is Probably Mitch aka TheBajanCanadian. The First thing I'd Probably say is "I Ship Merome..." What about u guys? answer in the comments/review!


	8. Chapter 8- 'Borrowing' Something

AN: Hi Doods! Sorry about not updating yesterday... ok umm Today's Question is... Who do u think is the Hawtest Youtuber (MC only)?

Bodil and I are hiding behind a tree watching Ty talking to Seto, I have no clue what they're talking about but it doesn't matter. I nodded at Bodil and He started breaking the blocks to get into Seto's House. We tiptoed in and headed straight for Seto's Potions Room, He opened the door and we started reading all the potion labels searching for the one that says 'Love Potion'.

"Found it!" Bodil whispered, holding up a small bottle with Pink liquid inside

"Great! Let's Get out of here!" I replied and we grabbed the potions and walked out of the potions room after making sure everything looked like it did before we came in. We walked over to the hole in the wall we made earlier and walked through. Bodil turned around and fixed the wall. I glanced at Ty who was still talking to Seto. I gave him a thumbs up and Bodil and I ran to Brice's House.

AN: *smiles evily* so what do u guys think? and My answer is... Mitch or Jason...Comment who do u think is the hottest! BAI!


	9. Chapter 9-Plan Failed

AN: OH MA GAWD 950 VIEWS! THANKS SOO MUCH! Random Question of the day...Uh... Which round of the Benja and Bacca Olympics was your favorite?

Sky POV

We Arrived at Brice's House a few minutes later. We walked up and opened the door quietly.

"Brice..." Bodil called. But No one responded, We started to check every room.

"You keep looking downstairs, I'll see if he's upstairs." I told Bodil who nodded and headed towards the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I checked the bathroom, Guest room, even the closets. Still No Brice. I walked into his bedroom and found Brice passed out on the floor.

"Brice! Bodil I found him!" I yelled. I shook him but he didn't wake. Bodil ran into the room.

"What's wrong with him!?" Bodil said.

"I don't know! We better take him to Seto!" I replied. Bodil nodded and We carried Brice to Seto.

AN: Who saw that coming? :D Anyway I've Been Thinking about making this a trilogy, I think the 2nd book should be Jannika and the third one should be Merome...What do u guys think? My answer would be Round 6 Battle Dome! Fav, Follow and Comment your answer if u haven't!


	10. Chapter 10-By My Side

AN: Wow... I Suck at updating...I've Been Watching UHC... Now I have 305 by Approaching Nirvana stuck in my head XD RQ: What is your favorite Minecraft Parody?

Seto POV

I had Sky and Bodil take Brice to the guest room, I ran to my potions room, grabbed a book and some potions then ran to the guest room.

"Do you guys know what happened?" I asked Sky and Bodil. They both shook their heads. I sighed and opened up the book.

-TIME SKIP CAUSE I CAN'T REVEAL THE SECRETS OF MAGIC-

"He should be ok now...He's just sleeping..." I told Sky and Ty, Bodil had already left a few hours ago. It was already 1:00 am.

"Thats good...We're gonna go home now..." Sky said

"Ok, Be Safe." I said. Sky picked up a sleepy Ty bridal style and left. I smiled to myself. They're such a cute couple...I wish Brice and I could be like that...

I returned back to Brice's room. I've liked him for years. Ty was the only one that knew, But he doesn't know if Brice liked me back. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, So I didn't say anything. I sat down next to the bed on the floor. I was bored so I just started singing:

"I'm just listening to the clock go ticking

I am waiting as the time goes by

I think of you with every breath I take

I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine

You're all I see in everything

I just wanna hold you

I just wanna kiss you

I just wanna love you all my life

I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it

I want you here forever right here by my side

All the fears you feel inside

And all the tears you've cried

They're ending right here

I'll heal your hardened soul

I'll keep you oh so close

Don't worry; I'll never let you go

You're all I need

You're everything

I just wanna hold you

I just wanna kiss you

I just wanna love you all my life

I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it

I want you here forever right here by my side

No one else would ever do

I've got a stubborn heart for you

Call me crazy but it's true

I love you

I didn't think that it would be you who made it clear to me

You're all I need

I just wanna hold you

I just wanna kiss you

I just wanna love you all my life

I normally wouldn't say this but I just can't contain it

I want you here forever right here by my side"

"You are awesome at singing, Did you know that?" I jumped and turned around to Brice awake and smiling at me.

"Umm...Thanks...I like singing songs I can connect to..." I said. Then I realized what I just said and my face turned red.

"Really? So why were you singing that song?" Brice asked me with a grin on his face.

"I...Uh...I..." I said before Brice interrupts me by kissing me. We pulled away a few seconds later, Both of us smiling.

AN:#SETOSOLACE the main ships in this are Skylox, Merome, Jannika(Jason x Anni)(her full name is Annika), Setosolace and Sparkant. Poofless Fishcakes is in here too, but it doesn't have a big part.

The song Seto sings is By My Side by David Choi. Check out the music video its really cool.

RQA: My favorite Minecraft Parody is 'Hunger Games Song' - A Minecraft Parody of Decisions by Borgore. I listen to it for like 20 hours XD #nolife

1000 VIEWS! THANKS EVERYONE!

Special Thanks to...

Tacocattacocat99 for introducing me to TC otherwise this fanfic wouldn't exsit

TheDeadGirlRisen for giving me this idea

Go Check them out!

BAI!


	11. Chapter 11-Training Begins

AN:Hey Doods! RQ: Which MC YT's Intro do u like best?

Sky POV (most of this book is in Skys POV)

"Hey Sky?" I heard Ian say.

"Yeah?" I said (AN:who understood that? XD)

"The Fish and I noticed the squids look like there preparing for war again. They're training and collecting food and other supplies." He said.

"Ok Tell the other We'll be starting training too at noon in the forest." I responded.

"Got it."

-Noon-

"Ok, All of you guys are awesome fighters, but we haven't fought in a war for awhile so we might be out of shape. So that's why I decided to start training." I told everyone. "So let's train in pairs, Mitch and Jerome, You two are partners, Jason and Anni, Simon and Bodil, Ian and the fish...Wait, Where's Brice and Seto?"

"Seto said Brice still needs to rest and he said he'll practice by himself, probably because he doesn't want to accidentally hurt someone badly like last time." Jerome answered. Last time the squids attacked, I decide to play capture the flag as training. Let's just say Mitch got turned into a cat and Jerome totally freaked out.

"Ok Then, I'll Train with Ty for a while, then I'll walk around and observe everyone. Questions?" I said.

"Yeah, Can we join?" A voice said from behind everyone. I saw 4 people that made me smile. Everyone started greeting them.

"Hey Jordan! (Captainsparklez)"

"Hi Ant! (AntVenom)"

"What's up Preston! (TBNRFrags)"

"Hey Rob! ( Woofless)"

"Ok Rob and Preston can be partners, You guys are dating right?"I said.

"Yup." Rob said smiling.

"Good for you,#POOFLESS. Anyway I guess that leaves Sparkant together then. Ok guys LET'S DO DIS!" I said

"Hey! You stole my line!" Ty said.

"No, I 'borrowed' it" I responded.

"Yeah, Sure." Ty replied.

-Time Skip-

I dodged Ty's diamond sword and attempted to strike with my budder sword. Ty blocked it. I lowered my sword telling him to stop

"You got better." I said.

"Thanks." Ty said

"I'm gonna check on everyone else."

"ok"

AN: RQ Probably Bodils old intro with Fireworks and cake XD

So I've been thinking about making this a series... My plan so far... #1 Skylox #2 Jannika and #3 Merome #4 Poofless

What do u guys think?

BAI!


	12. Chapter 12-Merome and Jannika

AN: I can't think of a question...#FAIL

I walked toward the clearing where Merome was training, I watched as Mitch shot a few arrows at Jerome who deflected it with his diamond axe that he called Betty. Jerome then jumped towards Mitch and swung his axe at Mitch. Mitch pulled out his diamond sword and blocked it. He back up and shot an arrow at Jerome. Jerome jumped back and tripped over a rock. Mitch grinned and shot a few arrows at Jerome. Jerome grabbed Betty and threw at a nearby tree. The Tree fell (yeah, I know trees don't fall in minecraft, ) blocking the arrows.

"Nice Job, Biggums!" Mitch called.

"Thanks" Jerome replied. I smiled and started walking towards where Jason and Anni were fighting.

I walked toward the stream where they were training, I saw Jason standing next to the stream holding his bow. He turned towards the stream and I watched as Anni sneaked up behind him and raised her sword. Jason quickly flew up into the air using his jetpack. He turned and shot a few arrows at Anni who easily dodged them. Anni ran into the forest.

"No...Not again" Jason groaned. I heard laughter coming from the forest. Jason looked at the forest and flew in. I smiled and left them.

AN: Who saw Preston's Tweet? (I love you MrWoofless Now plz do me that favor we talked about on skye ;) 3) I totall fangirled for like 30 mins...BAI!


	13. Chapter 13- Sparkant

AN:WHO IS CONFUSED AND WONDERING WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE WHOLE MITCH'S ANNIVERSARY THING?!

Jordan and Ant were both really good with swords, I watched the two of them going back and forth between attacking and defending. I couldn't tell who would win in a real Jordan managed to back Ant into a tree and cut Ant's Leg.

"Sorry!" Jordan said.

"It's ok...I'll be fine..." Ant said.

"We better go to Seto..."Jordan said. I was about to step out to help them, but then I got a idea and stayed behind the tree.

"Umm...How do we get there? I can't walk" Ant said.

"Uhh...I guess I can carry you..."

"Umm...Ok then..."

-TIME SKIP-

Jordan's POV

"He'll be ok, just let him rest and he shouldn't walk around to much." Seto said.

"Ok." I said and picked up Ant carefully and left. After a few minutes I reached my house. I carefully placed him on my bed and turned to leave.

"Wait, Where are you going?" Ant said

"I'm gonna go get my sleeping bag...I'll be right back"I responded

"Here...Um...We can share a bed..."He said scooting over,blushing.

"Um...Ok..."I said crawling in. After a while Ant fell asleep. I smiled at him. He looked adorable when he's sleeping. I've liked him for a long time. I think he likes me back,But I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"I love you" I whispered and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips crash against my own. I opened my eyes and saw it was Ant,I quickly kissed back. We kissed until we both ran out of air.

"I love you too"


	14. Chapter 14- The Squid War

AN: Hi Doods! RQ: What's your favorite song?

Sky POV

"SKY! THE SQUIDS ARE COMING ONTO LAND!"I heard Jason shout. I had woken up less than 15 minutes ago and was getting dressed. I finished dressing quickly and ran downstairs, everyone was already downstairs, ready to go with full diamond armour and weapons. I put on some armour and grabbed my budder sword.

"Ok everyone find your partner from training, You will stay by each other's sides during the battle. If your partner gets injured grab them and run back to base. Seto and Brice, stay behind everyone else, defend the base and help anyone wounded. everyone else... Just kill all the squids." I said. Everyone nodded and found their partners.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded.

"LET'S DO DIS!" Ty yelled and we charged through the gates into battle.

AN: Getting close to the end of this book! probably gonna be about 5 more chapters... RQA: My fav song is right now is probably Push by JASON! :D


	15. Chapter 15-Angel with A Shotgun

AN:What do u guys think about Sky and Alesa? I was so sad...hey were cute together I'm pretty happy now cuz i watched a bit of both Lachlan's and Woofless streams yesterday...thats why I forgot too upload sry

Jerome's POV

Mitch and I were fighting back to back, Him holding his diamond sword.(and me holding Betty (AN:yeah, I got this off of a picture i saw.) I have no clue how much time had passed but it felt like hours. I was getting tired and slowly losing hope of defeating all the squids. Suddenly Mitch

started singing

"_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger."_

I joined him and started singing too.

"_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Soon Everyone had joined in...

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..and major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_fighting 'til the war's won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

AN: Song is Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. Go check it out! BAI!


	16. Chapter 16-Queen Sydney and Queen Payton

AN: Hey Doods! RQ: Who's Intro do u like the best?

Sky's POV

The war was almost over most of the squids had died already. "_They say before you start a war" _I turned and stabbed a squid that was trying to sneak up behind me."_you better know what you're fighting for." _I sliced through another,Ink all over the ground."_Well baby, you are all that I adore,"_.I then killed the last one and I turned towards Ty, "_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be." _I sang. Then we were Teleported to The Nether.

"Hello Ty. Hello Sky. Welcome to The Castle of the Nether" a voice said behind us. We both turned to see a girl with blond hair and lava red highlights. She had blue eyes and wore a lava-colored dress.

"Umm...Are you Queen Sydney?" I asked. She laughed and said:"No, I'm her sister Queen Payton."

"Oh..." I said.

"Sydney told me to bring you two to the testing area she is waiting there right now, Follow me." Payton said. We walked through millions corridors and halls, I have no clue how people don't get lost in here...Finally we stopped in front of a door with the sign that said 'Testing Area' on it.

"Good Luck, I really hope you pass."Payton said.

"Thanks." I said. She turned and left.

"So do we just enter or should we knock?" I asked Ty who shrugged. I decided to go with the first choice and just entered.

The Testing Area looked like a regular bedroom. It had a really comfy looking bed and a flat screen TV, The only thing else in the room was to chairs. One was occupied by a girl who looked pretty similar to Queen Payton. Blond hair and blue eyes,But this girl had dark purple highlights and a dark purple almost black dress.

"Hello Sky and Ty"She said. "I'm Queen Sydney"

"Hi..." I said quietly.

"You two have successfully completed the list I gave you. Now it is time for the 3 tests." She said.

"Ok so what do we do?" I asked

"Well, More like What do you do Sky...Just lay on this bed..."

"Umm...Ok..." I said and walked over to the bed,I layed down and instantly darkness washed over me.

AN:Not a lot Left! Probably around 3 more chapters...

RQA: Probably Bodil's old Intro the one with Fireworks and Cake...


	17. Chapter 17-The 1st Test

AN: So I'm Probably gonna upload on Saturday instead of Sunday...

We've reached the top of the roller coaster! Speaking of roller coasters...Remember the How to build a roller coaster w/ Mitch, Vikk, Preston and Tyler? Vikk's Roller coaster dough XD

Sky's POV

I opened my eyes to find that I was back at our base...strange...There was no sign of life or anything...

"Ty?" I called. "Jason?" "Anyone?" No one responded I walked downstairs and to the kitchen. No one. I searched around but still didn't find anyone until I walked into the living room. I saw Ty and Jason making out on the couch. I felt tears in my eyes, I turned around and ran back upstairs to my room. Then I thought of something... What about #Jannika? Then the world went black again.

AN: Sorry Short Chapter!

WE'VE REACHED 2000 VIEW!

I think im gonna do a Q&A thing so ask me questions in the comments!

BAI


	18. Chapter 18-Test 2

AN:sorry doods for not uploading in a long time...ive been busy...there's only 2 chapters left and 2300 views!

I opened my eyes and found that I was back in the testing room. Queen Sydney and Ty were sitting in the chairs around me.

"Congratulation Sky, You passed the first test." Sydney said.

"Ummm...Ok..." I said. "So what the next test?"

"I'm afraid you can't go onto the next test."

"Why?! I thought I passed the first test?!"

"Well, Yes you did passed the first test, But you see Sky, Ty doesn't feel the same way for you as you do for him."

"I...Wha-...But..." I tried to say. Then I noticed something...Where did Ty's purple wristbands go? Then the world went black. Again.

AN: So if u didn't understand what happened...Welp I failed...Basically this chapter was another Illusion, The 2nd test. But Sky thought it was actually real... and yeah... 2 more chapters left! I'll try to upload the next chapta next Wednesday BAI!


	19. Chapter 19- Dreams and Nightmares

AN: And Here's the Last test! Don't worry doods theres still 1 more chapter after this and I'm gonna start writing the sequel!

Still Sky's POV

I woke up on a white bed in a completely white room. Where am I? I thought. Then the door opened and a man I didn't know walked in.

"Oh Good! Mr. Dahlberg You're finally awake!" He said.

"Who are you? and Where am I?" I asked him.

"You been here at the hospital for... hmm... what...3 years?"

"WHAT 3 YEARS?! What about Ty? Is he alive? Where is he?" I screamed.

"Ty? Who's Ty?" the man said. "Oh, Is he your friend? I've already called them they're on there way right now, Oh look here they come." The door opened again and the members of TC walked through it. Everyone but Ty.

"Oh Thank Notch! You're Finally awake Sky!" Jason said hugging me.

"Where's Ty? I quickly asked. Everyone looked at each other, then looked at me with confused expressions.

"Who's Ty?"

We returned to our base. Everyone was happy that I was awake. But I wasn't. There is no way Ty was just a dream, No It had to be real. The guys were trolling me.

"Hey Guys, Seriously, Where's Ty? This isn't funny, Stop it." I asked again.

"Who are you talking about? Who's Ty?" Ian said.

"Umm...Remember Ty? Deadlox? The guy who started TC?" I said. They all just stared at me (AN:JUST STARED AT ME WITH DISAPPROVAL IN HIS EYES! XD sry i had to XD) confused. They all shook their heads

"Sky, He was probably just in your Imagination or something..." Jerome said. I felt tears in my eyes and ran to my room. I sat down on my bed, crying.

Ty can't be a dream, He's real. Ty is real. If Ty's a dream then why are all the memories with him so real. I started thinking about them. When we first met. Starting TC. His death. When he was revived. All those scenes playing in my head like I was watching a movie. Then I realized something.

Ty is real.

He's not a dream.

This is not a dream either.

This is a Nightmare.

And it's not real.

I blacked out and when I woke up, I was back in the Nether. I sat up and saw Queen Sydney, Payon and Ty. I jumped out of bed and hugged him.

"Please tell me this isnt a dream, Please tell me you aren't a dream."

"Nope, This is Real." Queen Sydney said. "Congratulations Sky and Ty, You two passed."

"YUS" I Shouted.

"Best Wishes to both of you, Bye!" Queen Payton said and they teleported us back home.

AN: Wait! This is not the end! *starts singing* Its where I begin, we r up against the world you know- whoops (This is not the end by Krewella and Pegboard Nerds)

SO here's the deal with the sequel...

Im gonna finish writing it all then upload cuz a lot of the chapters in here are really short partially becuase i was in a rush to upload.

another reason is right now I'm pretty busy with school and I forget to upload...

So Last Chapter will be uploaded This coming Friday or Saturday!

BAI!


	20. Chapter 20- Alive

AN: And Here it is the last chapter! #HYPE! Hope you guys enjoyed this Fanfic make sure to favorite this if you did! Thanks for all the support! 2700 views!

3rd Person POV

~3 months later~

Ty dragged a blindfolded Sky out the door of their base and into the dark outside.

"Ty, Where are you taking me?" Sky asked.

"Somewhere." Ty responded. Sky frowned and chose not to say anything else.

* * *

"JEROME! PUT ME DOWN!" shouted a certain man wearing a red and black checkered jacket that was being carried by a certain bacca in a suit.

"Nope." Jerome said laughing and continued walking towards the woods.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Mitch said squirming in a failed attempt to escape the bacca.

"Not happening biggums" Jerome said. Mitch stopped squirming.

"Plz?" Mitch said earning a laugh from Jerome.

"No."

* * *

Anni walked into Jason's room, looking for the space-loving man, instead of finding him she discovered the window was open. Anni smiled and climbed out of the window and onto the roof.

* * *

Ty untied (AN: XD untyed XD) the blindfold. Sky opened his eyes and glanced around, They were in middle of a grass field. Sky looked up at the night sky (AN: what's with this?!) there were millions of stars.

"Wow...It's Beautiful" Sky said, Ty nodded in agreement.

"But...Why are we here?" Sky asked. Ty smiled, pulled out his phone and clicked the play button, then started singing: "_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever, So, tell me what you're waiting for?, I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever, There's no regretting anymore."_

* * *

"_It's worth the wait, even so far away."_ Jerome sang, arm around Mitch, sitting in a tree looking at the stars. "_I'm making the night mine until the day I die, No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate, You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind."_

* * *

"_All alone, just the beat inside my soul."_ Preston sang, Rob's arms wrapped around him. "_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold, In the zone where the beat is un-controlled. I know what it feels like, Come on make me feel alive"_

* * *

"_Meet me under shining lights, I've been waiting right here all my life." _Jason sang, Holding hands with Anni. "_Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes"_

* * *

"_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter,"_ Simon sang smiling at Bodil. "_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter, Every second here makes my heart beat faster, Finally think I found what I'm chasing after."_

* * *

"_All alone, just the beat inside my soul,"_ Ant sang lying on the ground next to Jordan. "_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold, In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled. I know what it feels like, Come on make me feel alive"_

* * *

"_All alone, just the beat inside my soul,"_ Seto said hugging Brice.

"_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold, In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled. I know what it feels like, Come on make me feel alive"_

* * *

"_I Know What it feels like, Come one make me feel Alive..."_

* * *

AN: Is it bad that I'm Fangirling about my own Fanfic? The song is Alive by Krewella...BAI DOODS SEE U N BOOK 2! Follow my Twitter for updates on Book 2! Its MMMuffinXD!

**BAI! **


End file.
